


Rock Hard

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaaribull Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#17. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moniquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniquill/gifts).



> Punny title strikes again. Sorry not sorry. :P

"Ugh, of all things, a cave in!" Kaaras mutters, kicking the thick pile of dirt and rock now blocking the exit.

"Well, that's one hazard of caves, boss," Bull says with a shrug. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while... but look on the bright side," he adds with a suggestive grin, pointing up to the sunlight filtering through a small hole above. "We've got plenty of time for other things."

Kaaras huffs an incredulous laugh and shakes his head. "One track mind, you got. Help me dig," he says, turning to the task of getting them both out.


End file.
